1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel polymer blend that can be extruded, molded, or otherwise formed into articles of manufacture having certain desired characteristics. As examples, the polymer blend of the invention can be processed to form medical catheters and more particularly concerns a balloon material for medical balloon dilatation catheters made from blends of a first crystalline polymer component, and a second softening polymer component. The balloon material can also include a third compatibilizing polymer component. While the invention herein relates generally to polymer blends, it will be discussed in terms of preferred end uses in medical devices such as catheters and dilatation balloons. The subsequent discussion is not meant to be limiting and is by way of examples and preferred uses.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheters are well known for their usefulness in medical applications and in particular angioplasty procedures, for opening blood vessels or other passageways in the body that may be blocked by obstructions or stenosis. Dilatation catheters are generally formed from thin, flexible tubing having an inflatable balloon at or near a distal tip of the tubing that can be inflated with fluid pressure communicated to the balloon through a lumen of the tubing. In a typical angioplasty procedure, the balloon dilatation catheter is passed through the vasculature to the location of a stenosis in an artery, and the balloon is inflated to a predetermined size and shape to open the blocked artery.
It is desirable for balloons of balloon dilatation catheters to be capable of inflating to a diameter of typically five to six times their uninflated diameter in order to be able to open an obstructed vessel. Other desirable properties of balloons for such balloon dilatation catheters include strength, softness, flexibility and a thin, low profile which are important for achieving the performance characteristics of folding in an uninflated state, tracking, crossing and recrossing the area of the obstruction or stenosis in a vessel in an uninflated state. In addition, properties of burst strength, compliance, fatigue have been increasingly important in the continuing effort to create thinner, lower profile balloons for balloon dilatation catheters with an ability to track, cross and recross increasingly narrow passages in obstructed vessels. For purposes of this description, the ability to cross is defined as the ability of a balloon of a balloon dilatation catheter to pass through a stenosis; the ability to recross is defined as the ability of the balloon of a balloon dilatation catheter to pass through a stenosis more than once, or to pass through more than one stenosis; and the ability to track is defined as the ability of balloon of a balloon dilatation catheter to pass over a guidewire through the tortuous curves of the vasculature, in being guided to and from the location of a stenosis.
Polymeric materials that have been used for making medical devices, catheters, dilatation catheters, and balloons for balloon dilatation catheters include polyethylene, polyolefins, polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polyimide, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyamides, nylon, polyurethane, and the like. Balloons made of soft polyolefin or ethylene copolymers materials are typically foldable, and track and cross well, so that they can often be used more than once, and can be used to cross multiple lesions. However, such balloons also commonly have high balloon compliance and low burst strengths, with ratings of rated burst pressure of about 8-9 atm, and a mean burst pressure of about 10-15 atm. Balloons made from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) are commonly stronger, with a higher rated burst pressure of about 14-18 atm, and a mean burst pressure of about 18-25 atm. However, dilatation catheter balloons made of PET are generally stiff, not readily foldable and refoldable, and are susceptible to acquiring defects from mechanical handling. Dilatation catheter balloons made of PET are also susceptible to pin-hole failures that can cause jet-streaming of pressurized fluid within an artery, and can lead to a dissection of the artery. As a result, to reduce the likelihood of pin-hole failures, clinical applications of balloons made of this type of material have generally been limited to thicker balloons that are commonly limited to a single use, and for crossing a single lesion.
Examples of prior art compositions that may be suitable in forming medical devices such as catheters, dilatation catheters, and balloon materials for use in angioplasty procedures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,980 (Deyrup) ; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,859 (Epstein) ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,478 (Saltman) ; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,246 (Sahatjian et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,774 (Boretos); U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,409 (Tremulis); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,325 (Jackowski et al.), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. These references are presented by way of example only and are not intended to be exhaustive of the prior art.
It would be desirable to provide a polymeric blend for balloons for balloon dilatation catheters with a combination of the best features of the softer balloon materials and the stronger balloon materials, including good flexibility, folding, track, cross and recross, with a thin, low profile, high resistance to fatigue, low compliance, and high burst strength, with a lower susceptibility to defects through mechanical handling, and a lower susceptibility to pin-hole defects, compared with balloons made from PET. The present invention meets these needs.